Cat's Eyes
by Sunlit-Dreamer
Summary: A young cat watches a boy and girl who take her in, and is unknowingly bringing them closer, and closer. Story is really for everyone


A/N: Ello, none of you knows who I am. Or have read any of my stories...unless you're at mediaminer, than maybe you did. So you know, I live in USA. Which means I'm only up to the episode of the funeral. So...please don't hate me! -hides- Oh, and I tried separating the different events. But no matter what I do, the lousy editor keeps everything together! Argh! -hides again- 

Disclaimer: I only own Aya. Everyone else belongs to the maker of Naruto...yeah, I DON'T know who he is.

Cat's Eyes

It's so sad so tragic. Will those two ever be together? I'm not sure if I'll live long enough to find out. Who am I? I'm your average house cat, nothing more. Ever since I was a kitten I've watched these two. Who are they? Neji Hyuuga and Sakura Haruno.

Oh, so I'm a crazy cat? Hiss! Don't call me crazy! Or I'll scratch your eyes out! No one ever listens to the cat, we're "nuisances". But you will listen to me now. I'll start at the beginning, when I was a newborn kitten.

------------

A cruel bunch of kids killed my mother, drowning my brothers and sisters. I managed to get away, there being a hole in the bag big enough for me to squeeze through. I crawled through the streets until I saw humans, a boy and girl. The boy had knocked the girl out, placing her on a bench. I went to the girl once he left, needing warmth. I was but a baby, I didn't care if she was a human.

Another boy saw us, a boy with pale eyes. I hissed at him when he came to close, I didn't want to lose my warmth. He did leave, only to return with something, I believe humans call it a blanket. He placed it over the girl, watching me out of the corner of his eye. I was surprised when he patted my head, but it felt nice. And soon, I fell asleep there.

------------

The girl had taken me to her home, salty water dripping from her eyes. The older humans called her Sakura, so I guessed that was her name. She brought me to a room filled with her scent, cherry blossoms and strawberries. I like this smell. She was holding me while petting me softly and slowly, talking about someone.

"Why Sasuke..." Who was this Sasuke? I didn't care, purring at her touch. The water continued to drip from her eyes, a funny scent coming off of her. I nuzzled her face, the scent making me feel weird. The same weird I felt when my mother was killed. She wiped the water away, her mouth turning up. "You're such a nice kitty. Too bad my parents won't let me keep you." I felt her put something around my neck, it was fuzzy and frilly. "There, that way I know it's you. I'll call you...Aya. Yeah, Aya." Aya, I'm Aya.

------------

Sakura was carrying me in a small thingy, I think she called it a basket. In her other arm was the blanket the boy placed over her. I wonder why she has it. She walked around, talking to many strangers, who always shook their heads.

We were in a park now, Sakura tired. I was lying on her lap, picking up a familiar scent. I jumped off, heading straight for the scent. I found it, it was the boy with the pale eyes that patted my head. He kneeled down, patting my head. I heard Sakura behind me, panting from chasing me.

"Huh? Neji?" Neji, is that this boy's name? I saw him look at Sakura, shortly standing up.

"So, this is your cat than?" She shook her head, picking me up. I noticed he looked at the blanket, than at her, quickly looking away. She started walking away, but I jumped down again, sitting my Neji.

"Aya? What's wrong?" She kneeled down to pick me up again, so I took this chance to bite the blanket and tried taking it from her. "Aya?" I heard Neji make a strange sound, I think it's called a laugh. I felt weird again, only it was the kind I felt when my mother licked me clean.

"I think she's trying to tell you the blanket belongs to me." I watched as her eyes widened, her face changing color. Now what's this? If only I could understand humans.

"Oh...uhm, thanks for the blanket last night." He took the blanket, me letting go. He walked away, but I did see his face was also changing color.

"You're welcome." He still walked away, when I saw Sakura closing her hands and shaking.

"Neji, can I ask you a favor?" He stopped, looking back at her. "Could you...take care of Aya? My parents won't let me keep her, saying it's too much of a hassle." He looked down, being quiet. What did mother say this was again...thinking?

"Well, I guess I could-"

"Oh thank you so much Neji!" I watched her warp her arms around him, she having the same feeling I did earlier of my mother. Neji's face changed again, standing still when she...what was it...skipped, away with her mouth turned up. Once she was gone, he looked down at me.

"Well, I guess you're staying with me now Aya." He picked me up, heading...home.

------------

I'm a few months older now, having a better understanding of humans. Neji is my master, my caretaker. He's alone, no siblings, no parents, just like me. A girl would visit, who I found out was his cousin, Hinata. He used to hate her, but his hate is slowly dissipating. I'm such a smart kitty, hee hee, knowing these complicated words. Sakura would also visit, she being my mistress and other caretaker. And when she was around, Neji would be happy, and blushing.

My mistress would talk about Sasuke, and how she misses him. A bad smell would come off of my master, jealousy. Sakura doesn't know it yet, too depressed to notice anything. If only she could sense other people's feelings, like I can.

------------

She took me out once, buying me a real collar. Than I saw a loud boy, she called him Naruto. I was afraid of him at first, something evil inside of him. But the boy himself had a good scent, so I leaped onto his shoulder, rubbing his face. I made him laugh, him stroking my back.

"Good afternoon you two." I suddenly jumped up, latched onto Naruto's head. A strange man had suddenly appeared, Naruto trying to pry me off. My mistress and her friend called him Kakashi, upset he scared me. Especially Naruto, he yelled even more. He reached his hand out, so I scratched on of his fingers, my fur on end.

"Ouch, that hurt. Well, I guess I shouldn't have done that. Sorry, uhm..."

"Aya. Her name is Aya."

"All right. I'm sorry Aya." He let his hand hover, allowing me to sniff him. He was also nice, so I nuzzled my head against his hand, a chuckle escaping him.

-----------

She brought me to her house, it had started to rain earlier. I don't like rain, it makes me wet and smelly. Her parents let me stay, rubbing my back a few times. but I didn't stay for long. Neji was always alone, having no one. So I grabbed a piece of ribbon that belonged to my mistress, sneaking out the window when it stopped raining. When I arrived home, Neji was more than happy to see me; I could tell from his eyes. When he saw the ribbon in my mouth, he thought something had happened to Sakura. He went to her house, only seeing she was fast asleep in her bed. He was thinking again, realizing something. The next night, he sent me to her house with a note in my mouth, leaving it on her dresser while she was fast asleep. He had me do that every night from now on.

------------

I'm two years old now, a lot have changes having happened. Naruto has gone on a journey a while back, and has finally returned. My mistress has spent some time with an important lady, becoming prettier and stronger. She also spent more time with my master while Naruto was gone. Her tears and thoughts of Sasuke are lessening now, Neji brightening up on the inside. I see happiness in their eyes, but for different reasons however.

My master still sends messages to her, but she doesn't know he's the one who writes them. She's happy to know someone truly cares about her. Neji is happy by the way she reacts to them. But will he ever tell her the messages are from him?

Doesn't Sakura realize Neji is in love with her? I wish I could talk or write in the human language, to tell her it was him. But than, I'd be betraying Neji. I'll have to let her figure it out on her own.

------------

One day, a huge smile was on her face. She took me into town again, wanting me to meet someone. My pupils dilated, it was the same boy who knocked her out, I recognize that scent. Only, he was older, and scary. I didn't like him, abandoning my mistress all alone in a cold place, a bad smell coming off of him. I scratched and hissed at him, not wanting to be near him.

"What's wrong Aya? This is my friend Sasuke. He won't hurt you." Sasuke? This is Sasuke? My master hates Sasuke, and he made my mistress cry. I hated him, hated him down to the core. My ears twitched, hearing a familiar voice. My nose went up in the air, smelling for his scent. I immediately wiggled out, heading to the source. I found him, my master Neji.

He picked me up, slightly confused. He heard Sakura calling, his smile turning into a frown. Sakura and Sasuke caught up, my mistress confused by my behavior. If only I could tell her why.

"What's he doing here Sakura."

"Naruto brought him back."

"And you brought Aya because?"

"She knows everyone else. Why not Sasuke too?" He simply walked away, giving no reply to her questions. Since than, she stopped visiting altogether.

------------

Four more years, I'm a mother of my own kittens. And some of my former kittens have become cats, having their own litters now. I watch my master train everyday, working off his frustration. He was always angry, and I knew why. Sasuke took away my mistress, Sakura. Neji stopped sending the messages, I am now forbidden to leave the Hyuuga household. But I can tell. He misses her. Everyday, it's the same words. And here he was, sounding like a broken record.

"Lousy Uchiha. Just waltzes in like he owns the place. Stealing Sakura away from me." Envy. Anger. Sadness. Pain. Sorrow. If only I could do something to help. Wait, there's some paper right here. And my kittens know the way, me having told them many times how to get to Sakura's house. I slowly stood up, biting a piece of paper and trotting over to Neji. He was confused by my action, slowly regaining his memory. He smiled at me, patting my head and retrieving the paper. "I guess, I could write one last message."

He sat down at the table, thinking his words out carefully. After a while he was finished, the ink dry. I chose my best kitten, I had to watch my other kittens.

Neji attached the message to my little girl, her leaping into the trees. After waiting for half an hour, she came back with another message. It surprised my master, he reading it with a smile. Whatever he wrote, my mistress agreed to it.

------------

Night came, I secretly followed Neji to the park where Sakura gave him possession and ownership of me. He was nervous, reaching into a single pocket several times. I raised my head, the familiar scent of cherry blossoms and strawberries approaching. Sakura was so beautiful, she has changed so much over the years.

I saw her shock, starting to blush when she saw it was Neji. Realizing it was him who's been sending the messages the entire time. I watched as he approached her, going on bended knee and opening a small box that was in his pocket.

"Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?" First there was silence, a quiet whisper heard.

"Yes." I watched as she gently kissed him, him returning it. At long last, they are together.

------------

My mistress, she is pregnant with her first child. If only I could live long enough to see her bear the child. But I am old now, having given birth to six litters. And with each litter, they kept one kitten. And when they had kittens, they once again kept one. Repeating the process.

Cat lovers, that's what they are called. But it's not because they have so many cats. It was because that one cat brought them together, revealed their feelings, and got married. Because of me.

I rest on my mistress's lap, taking a break from my kittens. She softly stroked my back, humming a song and rubbing her belly.

Her child, it's a girl, I could smell it. I've heard a rumor from humans. The rumor is if the first child is a girl, the man truly loves the woman. This goes to prove Neji truly loves Sakura, more than anyone and anythig. It makes me happy that it's a girl.

I jump down from Sakura's lap, heading for my basket. I'm so tired, so exhausted. I'll just take a nap, a quick cat nap. Good night Sakura...and Neji...

------------

"Congratulations! It's a baby girl!" The doctor held a baby with pink hair, crying quite loudly. Neji kissed Sakura's hand, love in his eyes. Sakura smiled up at him, looking at her baby.

"A girl. A healthy little girl."

"Come on, we're not done yet." A few minutes later, after the afterbirth, the baby was returned, in a pink blanket and cleaned up. The nurse handed her to Sakura, the baby opening it's eyes. They were the same as Neji's.

"Neji, what do you think we should name her?" He closed his eyes, deep in thought. He quickly opened them again, a smile on his face.

"Aya. We'll call her Aya."

"Aya." Sakura smiled, caressing her daughter's face. "Yes, Aya is perfect for her. Aya Hyuuga, welcome to the family."

A/N: Yeah...I hurt my back typing this...I better not get flames. If you don't like it, don't say anything...gah! My back! THE PAIN! walks away rubbing back .


End file.
